Mentors
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: Terry sees a vision of a horrible future and must go back in time so he can train so he is able to prevent it from occuring! Imagine his surprise when his mentors are four superheroines!
1. Chapter 1

The people of Neo-Gotham were proud to say that they were better off than their ancestors had been in the original Gotham years before. They may have had their occasional supervillian or public disturbance but for the most part, the streets were safe and crime almost nonexistent; however one wouldn't think that if they looked at Neo-Gotham now. The once proud city was in flames and the Justice League had been destroyed. The only reminder that heroes had ever existed was the ring on the right hand of a man who was six feet tall and completely cloaked in black, currently standing on the roof of what was once the Wayne-Powers building.

"Welcome to the future" the man whispered and that was when Terry McGinnis woke up.

"Wow, that was some dream" he said to himself as he sat up in his bed.

"I hate to tell you that what you saw was no dream Terry McGinnis, but the future" a voice said and Terry looked over to see a man in a blue cape and mask with a matching fedora standing against the wall opposite him.

"What do you mean and just who are you?" Terry asked, wondering just how this person managed to get into his room without him realizing it.

"I am the Phantom Stranger Batman and as for what I mean, the world as you know it will soon be replaced with the one you just witnessed. Even now, plans are being put into motion that will mean the end of all you hold dear"

"There must be something I can do to prevent it" Terry said, and he saw the barest hint of a smile on the Stranger's face before he spoke again, but when he spoke his voice was deadly serious.

"You are supposed to lead the heroes against this threat, but as you are now, you will be unprepared. However, there are people who can train you, prepare you for the trials that lie ahead"

"Ok, so where do I go?"

"Not where Mr. Mcginnis, but when" the Stranger said and he waved his hand and Terry felt himself falling. When he finally stopped, he found himself on the floor of what appeared to be a small apartment. However, that wasn't what caught his attention; what caught his attention were the four women waiting for him. Three were dark-haired and one was blond. The blond was dressed in a black shirt, gray pants and a black sports jacket, while one of the black-haired women was dressed in a magician's outfit. The one to the left of the blonde was dressed in purple with a crossbow strapped to her hip, while the woman to the right of the magician was dressed in an outfit resembling the stars and stripes.

Terry was grateful Bruce had taught him how to keep his face expressionless because otherwise his jaw might have dropped in shock. When the Stranger had told him people would train him, he had expected Bruce or Hawkman. Instead, here was Huntress, Black Canary, Zatanna and Wonder Woman.

'Well this should be… interesting'

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I don't know how I thought of this, but when I did I had to write it! Some of you are probably wondering why Zatanna is there, that will be explained next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Terry remembered the first and only time Bruce had ever told him about the four people standing in front of him; needless to say he was hoping Bruce had exaggerated.

_Flashback_

"_You lost"_

_It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Terry had tried to stop Stalker from stealing top-secret technology from FoxTeca and he had ended up getting beaten by the villain. Actually to say he had been beaten would've been the understatement of the year. In reality, he had been completely outmatched, having gotten so used to fighting Joker's and T's that he had underestimated the criminal and it cost him. He ended up with two fractured ribs and Bruce's disapproval which was somehow worse than the ribs. Needless to say he was still frustrated and he spoke before he thought about what he was saying._

"_Oh really? I'm sorry I can't be you and never lose a fight" he said sarcastically and he was surprised to see Bruce smile slightly before sitting down in front of the batcomputer. Terry walked over to him, surprised to find four dossiers pulled up. He knew who all four of them were of course, having studied the JLA during school but he was still confused about why Bruce was showing him these files._

"_I did lose McGinnis. These four were the only ones who could ever beat me. Zatanna could turn your bones to fire with a single word, and Dinah was my equal in the martial arts, not to mention her Canary Cry could shatter your eardrums. I could rarely beat her on my own and if Helena was helping her, then I was almost guaranteed to lose. Diana was raised a warrior and always was able to beat me, even on her worst day. Never think I didn't lose McGinnis, I lost, but I just didn't lose often."_

_End Flashback_

"Batman" Diana said, finally breaking the silence; Terry was surprised to find that when the Stranger had sent him back in time, he had sent him back in his costume.

"Call me Terry McGinnis, it doesn't seem fair I know your real names, but you don't know mine" he said, taking off the mask and shaking hands with the four superheroines, all of whom were trying not to blush as they saw his face.

"Fair enough, although how is it you know our real name's Terry?"

"Bruce has dossiers on every Justice Leaguer, both from this time as well as my own. Although with what he told me, I'm hoping he was inaccurate" he said which caused the four Justice Leaguers who had been glaring in anger at what Terry had told them, to smirk at each other. They knew Bruce well enough to know that his information was rarely, if ever inaccurate.

"Well, now that the introductions are over, let's see what you've got McGinnis" Dinah said and the four of them got into defensive stances while Terry mirrored them. He knew he would only get one chance and he intended to make it count. He lunged forward, kicking Zatanna just as she was about to cast a spell at him, knocking her to the floor. He ducked, barely avoiding a kick from Dinah, and returned it with a kick of his own, which she blocked with almost contemptuous ease, before aiming a punch at his stomach. He blocked it, but was so focused on defending himself; he left himself wide open for Helena's kick to his side. He staggered and tried to recover, only to feel cold metal on the back of his neck.

"Dead" Diana said, removing her sword from his neck and allowing him to stand. He walked over to where Zatanna was and helped her to her feet before facing the others.

"Bruce taught you well and it's obvious you know how to fight, but you'll need to hone your skills. We were holding back and you were barely holding your own." Diana said and then Helena started to speak.

"You took out Zatanna first which was smart, but then you got so focused on fighting Dinah that you left yourself wide open for my attack. Learn to mind your surroundings or you will eventually die from a simple error."

Terry nodded, realizing the four of them were right. He had been sloppy and if he had been in a real fight, he would be dead.

"So, now that we know what we have to work with we can start to plan your training. Hand-to-hand fighting will be with Dinah and Helena, Diana will handle your weapons training and I'll handle your other lesson." Zatanna finished.

"Other lesson?" Terry asked, but Zatanna just gave him a wink before she vanished.

"She does that" Diana said responding to Terry's confused look.

"I'll see you later Terry, try not to get hurt too badly." Diana said with a smirk before she left the apartment, the other two smiling at the joke. Without warning Dinah attacked him, aiming a kick at his face, which he blocked before whirling and catching Helena's approaching fist, he threw her over his shoulder, but she twisted in the air and came down with her boot hitting Terry in the face knocking him to the floor.

They continued sparring like this for three more hours, stopping briefly for lunch before resuming the training session. By the time Diana arrived Terry felt like his body was covered in bruises and he dreaded what Diana had planned for him. The Amazon princess took him outside, where he saw a Javelin waiting for them.

"Where are we going?" he asked when they were airborne.

"Themiscara"

**Thanks to everyone who is reading, following and reviewing this story! Sorry about the short chapters, the next one will be longer and have more detail! How will the Amazons react when Terry comes to Themiscara and what is his lesson with Zatanna? Find out next chapter!**

**Also, I am thinking of eventually having Supergirl show up and I would like your opinions so please put them in your review!**


	3. Chapter 3

To hear that Terry was shocked would have been the understatement of the century; he had to ask her to repeat what she had said just to be sure he had heard right, not that it made him any less nervous.

"Diana you do realize what you're doing?! Please correct me if I have the wrong information, but I thought that no man was allowed on the island or the amazons lose their immortality, not to mention that there is an island full of warrior's waiting to kill me because they think all men are swine!" he exclaimed and Diana chuckled at his reaction.

"You don't have the wrong information, but every so often the Gods allow my mother to make an exception if the situation demands it, and please tell me that Batman isn't scared of a few women with swords" she said teasingly.

"Of course not, but only an idiot walks into a potential battle without a plan"

Diana was surprised at his answer; most men would have just blustered and acted as if they couldn't be harmed, but Terry willingly admitted that he would have a fight on his hands. Perhaps there was more to this young man than she had first thought.

For his part, Terry couldn't help but find himself attracted, not just to Diana, but his other three trainers as well. They all had qualities he admired, not to mention they were four of the most beautiful women in history.

'Focus McGinnis, you're here to train, not to get a girl' he chastised himself, and before he could think of any more reasons why getting involved with the four superheroines was a bad idea, the island of Themiscara came into view. Terry had heard that Themiscara was beautiful but to call amazon's the island beautiful was like calling the Joker a common thug. There was a lush, green forest opening up into a city that appeared as if it could have been made by ancient Greek architects, and Terry reflected, it probably had been. They landed on a sandy beach that led into the most beautiful blue waters that Terry had ever seen, but when they descended the ramp, all thought of the beauty of Themiscara temporarily left the young Dark Knight's mind as he found twenty amazons standing in front of them, all with spears pointed at his chest.

"Princess, it is a pleasure to see you again, but what is this man doing here?" one of the amazons, a redhead whom Terry assumed was the leader asked, the word man spewing from her lips as if it were a poison.

"He is here at my invitation Artemis" Diana replied coolly, slightly surprised to find herself angry at the way her sister was talking about Terry. She hadn't known him very long, but couldn't help but feel protective of the man beside her.

"Be that as it may Diana, you know the law"

"After the number of years you have served as captain of my guard Artemis, I would think that you would know that there are exceptions to every rule" a voice from behind them said and the Amazons all turned to find their Queen standing behind them.

"But your Majesty-"

"Enough Artemis, this one is not like other men. See how he shows his humility"

Artemis turned and was surprised to see Diana's masked companion had gotten on one knee and removed his mask upon the Queen's arrival. Diana herself was impressed at seeing how Terry had humbled himself before her mother, and removing his mask showed the ultimate sign of respect and humility for her mother, a woman Terry had never even met before.

"Rise Batman, and my daughter" she said and the two did so, with Terry leaving his mask off for the time being.

"It is an honor to meet you your Majesty" Terry said as he and Diana dined with the Queen shortly after the initial meeting.

"Thank you Terry. It is nice to meet a Batman who can willingly demonstrate proper etiquette"

"Yes well, my predecessor is not exactly the easiest person to deal with" he replied; Diana had explained that the Gods had told her of Terry's destiny in this time, since she was Queen of the Amazons and he was going to be trained by Diana. They made small talk for a short while longer until Diana said it was time for them to begin his training. He followed the Amazon princess out to the beach they had landed on and she threw him a sword which he caught, barely in time to block her first strike. Diana was unrelenting in her attacks and Terry knew he needed some way to turn the tables on his mentor or he was going to lose badly; that was when he noticed the lasso at her hip. He allowed himself to be pushed back further and fell backwards onto his back, bringing the Amazon down with him, and knowing he had to act before her momentary surprise faded; he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her.

Diana was shocked, and in her brief moment of shock Terry moved his hand up to the lasso at her side and grabbing it, threw it around Diana before bringing the sword in his other hand to the back of her neck. He broke the kiss, which brought Diana back to reality.

"You're dead Princess" he said and she just smirked as he felt her sword pressing into his ribs.

"So are you McGinnis" she replied, getting off of him and helping him to his feet, both of them blushing profusely. They left the island a few minutes later, neither of them saying anything about the kiss, both unsure of what to do about it. Diana dropped him off at Zatanna apartment and left, wondering why she was feeling this growing attraction to the young man she was training.

"Hey Terry" Zatanna said letting him into the apartment.

"Hey Zatanna"

"Everything alright?"  
"I'm not sure. I kissed Diana" he admitted and she turned her head for a minute so he wouldn't see her crestfallen face. She had felt herself being attracted to Terry in the brief time she had met him, and now she found out he had kissed Diana. Zatanna couldn't stop herself from feeling a little hurt, but decided to do the same thing she did with Bruce; bottle up her feelings and press on. When she had composed herself she turned back to him and he explained what had happened on the island.

"So it was just a way to win a fight?" Zatanna asked, somewhat angrily; she may like Terry but Diana was her sister in all but blood and she didn't want her to get hurt.

"I honestly don't know" Terry replied, but he knew that, despite his claim to honesty, he was lying through his teeth. He could've found other ways to win his fight with Diana, but instead he had kissed her. No, he knew full well that he'd kissed her because he wanted to, but Zatanna didn't press him, so he let the matter drop.

"What are these lessons you're going to be teaching me?" he asked the magician a short while later.

"I'm going to teach you how to perform magic. Magic is a skill you can learn, but you need to be able to focus. If you don't, the consequences could be deadly" she said and he nodded, his face going from one of shock to one of determination. Zatanna was impressed; Bruce would've scoffed at her, saying he couldn't learn what didn't exist, but Terry was nodding and focusing.

"Alright, let's start off with something simple. ERIF" she said and a flame appeared in her palm.

Terry mimicked her, but was unsuccessful. His next few attempts were no better and he continued to be unsuccessful for the next two hours. However, just as he was beginning to give up hope, he tried again, amazed to find a small flame in the palm of his hand. Zatanna was amazed; she couldn't remember anyone who didn't have magic in their blood pick it up so quickly. The thrill she felt at Terry's success caused all her bottled-up emotions to come crashing out and before she knew what was happening, she had crossed the room and locked her lips with his; Terry kissed her back, wrapping his arms around the magician's waist and they stayed like that for a time before they broke apart.

As he slept in the guest bedroom Zatanna had showed him to, his dreams were full of the four women who had trained him, allowing him the best night's sleep he had had in weeks.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Don't worry Huntress and Dinah are coming next chapter and I have decided that Supergirl will be in this story! Please review and the next chapter will me up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Terry woke up the following morning feeling sorer than he had ever felt in his life; the four women who had trained him definitely weren't going to go easy on him if his first couple of days were anything to go by. He went out and ate breakfast with Zatanna, giving her a quick kiss before flying over to Dinah's apartment for his morning training session in hand-to-hand combat. However, it quickly became apparent there was something wrong with his mentors.

"Enough!" he said after an hour of sparring. He had knocked both Dinah and Helena to the floor twelve times in the last hour, which according to Bruce shouldn't be possible.

"What the hell is going on with you two? We all know that I shouldn't be able to beat you this easily" he said, and that was when Dinah and Helena collapsed to the floor in tears, all of the self-control they had seeming to disappear in an instant. Terry wondered what was going on; gone were the strong heroines he'd heard about and met a few days earlier, leaving two who could be described as little more than wrecks. Unsure of what else to do, he just walked over and sat down beside them, wrapping his arms around them and just waiting until they were through crying.

Ten minutes later Dinah and Helena finally stopped crying and looked up, both surprised to see Terry there with his arms around them. Neither had noticed when he approached them as they were so lost in their sorrow.

"Are you two ok?" he asked and they nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The two of them thought about it for a minute before they nodded again. Terry stood up and helped them to their feet, leading them to the couch before walking into Dinah's kitchen and making a pot of coffee. He returned five minutes later with three steaming cups of coffee, handing one to each of the girls before sitting down in between them. They thanked him, each of them taking a sip before Dinah began to speak.

"It's Green Arrow. He says he loves me, and then two weeks later I find him kissing the maid that cleans his house. I wish I could say I'm surprised but he's done it more than once, and it hurts a bit more each time. I can't deal with it anymore" she said, feeling tears begin to well up in her eyes again. Terry just put a hand on her shoulder and she smiled. He returned the smile before turning his attention to Helena, who was shaking with rage at her friend's plight. Seeing Terry look at her, she took a deep breath before beginning to speak.

"Question's the League's resident conspiracy theorist, everyone knows that, but now it's like he thinks everything's a conspiracy. I'll call him and he'll barely respond if he does at all, he hasn't been home in weeks and when we do talk he almost acts as if I'm part of his latest conspiracy. I can't deal with being second to whatever damn conspiracy he's obsessed with this week" she said and Terry put his other arm around Helena's shoulders, feeling rage build at the way the two were being treated.

"Well, neither of them realize what they're missing" he said, somehow keeping his voice light, even though he wanted to rip Queen and Question limb from limb for what they'd done to Dinah and Helena. What he'd been told fit with everything Bruce had on the two men, but that didn't make Terry any less angry. He remembered when Nelson had told him he wanted to be like Green Arrow and become a real lady killer; Terry was suspended for three weeks after what he did to him, and when Bruce told him he should be more like Question and ditch Dana he hadn't talked to the old man for three days, which was a long time since he still had to be Batman.

"Really McGinnis, and how would you know that?" Dinah asked, smirking, Helena wearing a matching smirk on Terry's other side.

"Just like this" he said, leaning down and capturing Dinah's lips with his before turning and doing the same to Helena.

"Well I guess Diana and Zatanna were telling the truth" Helena said but despite Terry's prodding they wouldn't tell him what he meant.

"Don't expect us to go easy on you just because you're dating the four of us Terry" Zatanna said, walking through the door, Diana walking in beside her. The smiles on the two women's faces told Terry that they had heard everything.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Terry replied, smirking. His training continued as he became better and better, both at fighting and at magic to the point where he could consistently hold his own against the four Leaguer's and he occasionally won a few fights but he never let his success go to his head. After six more months of training he walked into Dinah's apartment. She had left him a note saying it was time for his final lesson. He was surprised to find the four of them waiting for him wearing casual clothing. They didn't seem as if they were going to fight.

"You're not fighting us Terry"

"Then what's my last test?" he asked, but he was knocked to the ground before anyone could answer.

"Fighting me"

He looked up and almost swore; standing there in a short skirt and white t-shirt was Supergirl.

She didn't wait for him to respond. Instead she proceeded to rush at him, punching him in the chest. Terry winced as he felt his ribs crack. Before he could think of how to react, Supergirl had him in the air by his throat, her eyes glowing red.

"Pathetic. Any last words before I kill you?"

"ERIF" he chocked out and fire appeared around the two of them; Kara felt her strength begin to drain and she dropped Terry, stumbling backwards in an attempt to escape the flames only to find that they surrounded her on all sides. She sank to her knees as the flames sapped her strength further and further.

"Give up" Terry said walking over to her.

"Never"

"Sorry about this" he said and he punched her in the jaw, knocking her unconscious. He ended the spell, stumbling slightly from the amount of energy he used to maintain it.

"Did I pass?"

"Yes, with flying colors" Diana said and each of his girls kissed him. He walked over to where Kara was, surprised to find her already awake.

"You hit like a girl McGinnis" she said, and he smirked.

"Coming from you, that's a compliment"

She didn't respond; instead she just walked over and kissed him.

"You planned this" he said after a minute and the female heroes nodded, smirking.

"Clark's gonna kill me"

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Next chapter is the showdown with the League and we learn more about who the threat is. For those of you wondering how Supergirl that too will be explained next chapter! Please review and the next chapter should be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you ready for this?" Diana asked Terry, who had just put his mask on in preparation for the journey to the Watchtower. Terry smiled and kissed her before answering.

"Yeah, this should be fun" he replied, his tone giving away his poor attempt at bravado. He had no doubt that he could deal with Oliver, Question, Clark, and even Bruce with a little luck, but he didn't want to see any of his girls hurt. He made a silent vow that if they were, he would break Bruce's one rule; he would kill whoever was responsible, possible repercussions on the future be dammed.

"It'll be fine" Kara told him, putting a hand on his arm. Terry just nodded, barely hearing Helena tell J'onn they had six to transport. He felt the sensation he would only feel for the first time years later as his molecules were disassembled before being reformed on the transport platform of the Justice League's orbital headquarters where he found himself looking into the eyes of J'onn Johnzz, better known as the Martian Manhunter.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking at Terry through curious eyes, not trusting or distrusting, just cautious of the unfamiliar costumed hero standing before him.

"I think I'd like to know that as well, since he seems to be wearing my suit" a gruff voice said as Batman stepped from the doorway followed by Superman, Green Arrow, Question and Green Lantern.

"Can we go somewhere a bit more private?" Terry asked and Superman nodded, motioning for the others to follow. They walked through the doors and down a series of twisting hallways until they came to a set of double doors that Clark pushed open, revealing a table with seven chairs.

"The council room for the original seven and only the original seven" the Question said, obviously suspicious.

"Now's not the time for your damn conspiracy theories" Bruce interjected, obviously not in the mood to listen to Sage ramble.

"Care to tell us who you are and what you're doing with my girl?" Oliver said and Terry just chuckled.

"You know I think your information's a little out of date Queen" he retorted and Oliver glared at him.

"How do you-"

"How do I know your identity? The same way I know Dinah's, Helena's, Clark's, Bruce's and everyone else in this room"

"You're from the future" Bruce interjected and Terry nodded before continuing.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, your information's out of date Queen. You see Dinah's not your girl, she's mine. Then again I can see how you may have missed the memo considering how busy you are with… how many mistresses do you have anyway?" he asked and the girls chuckled as Oliver's face went red with anger.

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing with Helena" Question said, suspicion now obviously apparent in his voice.

"I don't see why it's any of your business" Helena spat at him.

"I'm your boyfriend of course it's my business!"

"You haven't checked your phone lately because if you had you would've gotten my message. We're done"

"This is your fault!" Question yelled, racing at Terry, who grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder.

"I wasn't the one who made his girlfriend, excuse me, ex-girlfriend, second to his conspiracy theories, but since you and Queen obviously have a beef with me, let's settle this"

"You're on kid" Oliver spat out.

"ENOUGH! Worry about your petty disagreements later" Bruce yelled, causing everyone in the room to fall silent. Terry turned to the current Dark Knight, glaring as he did so.

"You know, of everyone in this room you're probably the worst. You're focused on your goddamned crusade that you push away everyone that tries to get close to you. I know for a fact that you've had a chance with almost every woman in this room, not to mention Selina or Talia, although I still don't get what caused you to date the daughter of a megalomaniac-"

"ENOUGH!" Bruce yelled, his calm, impassive face showing true anger; unlike his earlier outburst, this one carried a threatening undertone that Terry recognized all too well. He used the same one when his patience was wearing extremely thin. The Dark Knight of Neo-Gotham hesitated for an instant before continuing, knowing he needed to say this.

"No Bruce, it's not enough because I've seen what happens to you if things continue the way they are. Eventually you push everyone you care about away. Dick's already barely speaking to you. Barbra is going to leave soon if she hasn't already, Tim soon after and Alfred after that. Apparently Selina tried to help you for a while but that was ruined after one of your run-ins with Dent. You told me that you came back with two bullets in your chest and after two days you went back out. When you got back to the cave you'd caught Dent but lost Selina. She left a note saying she wasn't going to stay and watch you kill yourself. By the time I met you, you were practically a hermit, who hadn't had a real life in years. Until I became Batman the only other company you'd had was a dog. Tell me Bruce, is that really what you want?"

Before Bruce could answer, Oliver interjected, and in typical Green Arrow fashion said the worst possible thing.

"Don't think this changes anything kid, I'm still gonna kick your ass"

Terry just smirked, seeing Question nodding in agreement with the emerald archer out of the corner of his eye.

"If this kid's Batman you'll lose Queen" Bruce said, smiling before continuing. "However, I want to see just how good you are"

"Alright then Bruce, let's make a deal. I'll take all three of you, no weapons. If I win, you take a night off and call Selina" Terry said, hazarding a guess that he was currently with the jewel-thief.

"If we win?" Oliver asked, wanting to know what was in it for him.

"I'll leave and never see anyone in this room again" he replied, his heart heavy as he heard the girls gasps.

"You're on punk" Question told him, heading out the door to the League's training hall, the other's following until only Terry and his mentors remained. As soon as the door hissed shut Terry felt a hard slap across his face.

"Ow" he said, but he quailed under the angry looks his girlfriends were giving him, all of them with tears staining their eyes.

"Do you not care about us at all Terry?" Helena asked, and Terry could hear the undercurrent of sadness in her tone.

"Were we just playthings, to be used and discarded when you'd had your fun?" Kara asked and Terry felt his anger rise as he heard the words escaping the young Kryptonian's lips.

"Listen to me, all of you" he told them, taking off his mask and taking looks at each girl in turn.

"Of course I care about all of you. If anything happened to any of you I'm not sure what I'd do. I do know one thing though and that's that I've been taught by the best and every reason I have to win is standing right in front of me. Trust me, there's no way I'll lose" he said, determination clear in his voice. He walked over and kissed each girl in turn before putting on his mask and walking down to the training area where Bruce, Oliver and Sage were waiting.

"Saying your goodbye's 'Batman?'" Oliver asked mockingly and Terry shook his head before taking off his utility belt.

"No, just asking Dinah whether I should even bother to really try" he replied and Oliver felt his anger rise as he charged at the younger hero. He threw a punch at Terry's jaw, but Terry just dodged it before kicking Oliver in the knee causing him to fall to the floor. Terry walked over to him, throwing his arm back and hitting Sage in the jaw just as the conspiracy theorist attempted to hit while his back was turned, no doubt hoping for an easy win. He pulled them both up and slammed their skulls together, leaving them barely conscious.

"One thing you two… you go near Helena or Dinah again and I'll kill you"

"Batman doesn't kill" Question croaked out and Terry laughed darkly.

"I'm a whole new kind of Batman" he replied before knocking them both unconscious.

He turned around to find Bruce standing there, his face impassive.

"Well, are we going to stand here or fight?" Terry asked.

"Neither, I'm going to make a call and you're going to talk to your girlfriends" he said and Terry looked shocked; Bruce chuckled before speaking.

"Don't seem so surprised. It was never about seeing if you could fight, not really. It was about seeing what call you'd make, and you made the right one when you didn't kill those two idiots. Besides, maybe you're right, maybe it's time I let Bruce Wayne live again" he said walking forward, hand outstretched. Terry shook it and the two walked out, leaving Question and Green Arrow unconscious on the training room floor.

"I hate to interrupt, but we've got a problem" J'onn said, walking up to the two heroes.

"What is it?" Terry asked.

"Vandal Savage"

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review as your reviews help me write faster!**


End file.
